


乌托邦日记

by Lancieee



Series: LM合集 [14]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Utopia, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancieee/pseuds/Lancieee
Summary: “这样她就像是一个完美的国度，诞生于理想之中，而不是历史。就好像她生来完美，从不会走错路，从没有过那些咿呀学语的童年。”格朗泰尔说话的时候，手指搁在长椅的边上敲打着，“但是谁没有那些童年？哪片土地不曾流血？我们与墙外的世界有何区别？我并非不相信外面的世界是丑恶的，我只是不相信我们的共和国与他们有所不同而已，阿波罗，我们人类总是重复相同的悲剧——我不相信哲学，也不相信有什么完美的国家，乌托邦更不可能存在，一切都将是谎言，或者没有答案的谜——我只信仰你。”2019街垒日快乐。





	乌托邦日记

01.  
这个国家的边界是一面围墙。  
那是一面实实在在存在着的、由灰泥砌成的围墙，大概有十英尺厚；按照平常的标准来看，它并不算高，大约只有四层楼的高度，但在这个国家里，建筑物普遍都很低矮，最高的是国会楼，但也只有三层，因此它显得格外高大威严，不可僭越。这面墙沉默却尽职，完完整整地将这个国家包围在里面，只有一扇城门通向外面的世界，它由国家控制，在每个公民的记忆中，它从未开启过——没有人进来过，也从未有人想要离开。哪会有人想要离开一个完美的国度呢？  
这一完美的国家名字与柏拉图的著作一样，“理想国”，它恰好反应了这一国度的最高准则，它平静、安全而温暖，它的人民温和、忠诚而体贴：所有人是所有人的兄弟，在公民之间没有不平等，没有占有者，更没有被奴役者。要是形容的话，它就是莫尔河岛的公社、无人受苦的奥美拉斯，它并不富饶，却可自给自足；执政者与他们的下属和人民起卧都在一处，甚至没人能分辨出他们的身份，这是他们平易近人与亲和大众的表现。每个人做着他们被分配的，也是他们自己喜爱的工作，往需要他们的地方去；在二十二岁之前，所有的公民都不需要工作——他们在大学里接受完备的高等教育，他们学习数学、哲学、科学与音乐。他们的历史并不久远，这一小小的国家自建立之初也不过几十年的时间，但根据他们的历史教育，他们的文化与精神渊源可一路追溯至公元前五世纪的古希腊。  
这是一片没有仇恨的土地，他们有的只是自由、平等与博爱。这些美好的特质全部被这面墙保护了起来，以免受到外界的侵袭与腐蚀。它的人民们对这面墙怀有一种忠诚而感激的情感，正如他们对这片国土的情感一样，在某种程度上，这面墙几乎是神圣而不可逾越的——它是最高权力的象征，是随历史开端而诞生的最初的民意，是先贤们最为牢固也最为卓越的遗产。 

安灼拉正站在这面墙下。  
他所在的地方是郊区车站，临近中午时，四下里一个人都没有，静得出奇，五月中旬的天气已经很热了，他的四周一片空旷，身后是荒草地，只有面前的一条公路，和公路对面的那面墙，两者都看不到尽头，仿佛自虚空中延伸而来，又延伸进虚无中去。他望着墙头，在水泥墙壁顶端，有两只鸟正在啄食草籽。那种鸟他不认得，它们有黑白相间的羽毛，在正午的太阳下面闪闪发光。有一辆小车从前方的高地上开了过来，在安静的荒野中发出轰鸣声，惊起了那两只不知名的鸟，往墙外的方向飞去了。安灼拉转过头去看。那辆车停在了他面前。  
从副驾驶上下来一位身着白色长制服的人，左胸别一枚疾控中心绿色叶子形状的徽章，他看到安灼拉，便微笑着走了过来。  
“您就是安灼拉先生吧？”他问道。  
他没有说话，只是点了点头。那人向车窗的方向做了个手势，后座上的人才下了车。似乎是不适应太过强烈的光线，那人缩起肩膀，用右手挡了一下眼睛，他的左手上提着一个半透明的袋子，里面是一小兜药盒。他穿一件白色的长袖，一个月没见，他的头发长长了一些，整个人瘦了许多，或许是疾病与药物的结果，但面色看着还算健康。他放下手，看到安灼拉，就咧嘴笑了——直到这个时候，他才意识到自己有多想念这个笑容，他想上前去给他一个拥抱，或者亲吻一下他看起来十分疲惫的双眼。他没有动。  
“格朗泰尔，”他说，“很高兴看到你痊愈了。”  
格朗泰尔耸了一下肩，看着很无所谓的样子。“他们再不让我出院我就要长毛了。”他回答道。  
安灼拉接过穿制服那人手中的表格，那是一张确认出院的通知单，他在最下面签上了自己的名字。那人向他道了谢，就很快上车离开了。格朗泰尔这才向他走过来，他确实变得瘦削了，脸颊略微地凹了进去，他抬起手，把自己的黑色卷发向脑后梳过去，露出短平而苍白的额头。  
“我们怎么回去？”他问道。  
安灼拉说：“我租了车——就这辆。”  
郊区车站里没有停靠别的车。格朗泰尔简短地应了一声，走到侧门边，打开了车门，安灼拉则走到了另一边，在上车之前，他又回头往墙头了一眼，那里一片空旷，没有鸟的踪迹。  
“你在看什么？”  
他回过头去。  
“没什么，”他说，“上车吧。”  
这一个月过去，他几乎要忘记与格朗泰尔相处时的感觉，但又确确实实没有忘记，那种感觉就像望着两只不知名的鸟类的羽毛，望着它们在太阳下面闪耀的样子——就像是望着未知本身，尚不知道未知的含义，就先被它迷人的亮光所俘获。他闻起来和以前不一样了，除了普通的清洁剂味道，还散发出极淡的药物和消毒水气味来。安灼拉发动车子时，格朗泰尔已经开始调选车载的收音机电台了。郊区能收到的频道不多，大部分时候都是刺啦作响的电流音。  
“你吃过饭了吗？”安灼拉问他。  
“还没有。”他回答道，“我临走的时候他们问我要不要吃饭，被我拒绝了，说真的，那种没味道的汤我连一口都不想再多喝了。你知道他们给我吃什么？除了那种汤，还有烤过头的粗面包，要么就是咸掉牙齿的腌肉。有一次他们给我吃一碗掺了青豆的麦片，被我偷偷倒掉了，结果我就饿了一下午加一晚上。但我没后悔。”  
安灼拉感到自己在微笑，“你今天中午可以多吃点。他们在缪尚给你办了聚会，让我一定把你带过去。”  
“唔嗯。说到这个，我还以为你今天不会来接我。”  
“为什么？”  
“没什么。”格朗泰尔说，“你们这个月怎么样？没有人生病吧？”  
“托若利的福，没有。”安灼拉没再追问之前的问题，“弗以伊上周刚回来，赖格尔和巴阿雷出差去了，热安的下一部戏马上要开演，公白飞调到西边临海的鱼类试验部去了，明天就出发。”  
“还是没有伽弗洛什的消息吗？”  
安灼拉摇了摇头。电台此时终于收到了信号，开始放起了某一首他没有听过的歌。格朗泰尔靠在椅背上往窗户外面看。他们正在驶入森林，太阳光被浓密的叶子遮去了大半，那面墙也看不见了。  
安灼拉说：“睡一会儿吧。”  
格朗泰尔不置可否，却说：“你这个月怎样？”  
他看了格朗泰尔一眼，车窗是打开的，森林里墨绿色的光笼罩着他。手风琴的音乐声从电台里传了出来，断断续续的，有些模糊。  
“大部分时间在上课，”他回答道，“没什么特别的，上周交了一篇项目论文，正在等审查，你应该知道它，就是我之前问你意见的那篇，关于法律的特殊化实践……”  
格朗泰尔没有回答，安灼拉再回头看时，他已经睡着了，于是他伸出手将收音机的声音调小了些。二十分钟之后，他们开出了森林，进入了城镇。

格朗泰尔一直睡到他将车子停在缪尚的后街也没有醒过来。安灼拉叫了他三次，最后还是伸手轻推了他一下，才将他推醒。格朗泰尔猛地睁开眼睛，看着有点惊慌，见到是安灼拉在旁边，这才放松了些。  
“抱歉，”他说着，揉了揉眼睛，“我又睡着了？吃了那个药之后我总是很困。”  
“你想回去休息吗？”安灼拉问他。  
格朗泰尔摇了摇头，“他们不是办了聚会吗？”他笑了起来，“要是我不去多扫兴？”  
“他们会体谅你的。”  
他们对视了一会儿。  
“走吧。”格朗泰尔最后说道，“我其实也挺想见见他们的。”  
“你先去吧，”安灼拉回答，“我得把车还到交易所那边。”  
格朗泰尔随口应了一声，就提着袋子下了车。安灼拉看着他冲自己挥了挥手，走进了咖啡馆的后门，才重新发动了车子，从小街转上了大路。他将收音机的声音调大了些，电台里正放一段钢琴曲，他虽然接受了不少音乐方面的教育，但总还是觉得这些钢琴曲听起来并无多大差别——当然是动听的，但却谈不上动人。他正要伸出手去调台，钢琴声却突然停止了，紧接着便有人的声音传了出来。  
“下面向全体公民公布一条本日上午刚刚通过的国家法案……”  
在他的车窗外面，正午的太阳照耀着宽阔的道路，偶尔有几辆车从旁边开过去，超过了他，人行道的两侧点缀着着鲜花与草地的绿化带，居民公寓楼狭窄的门前，几个人正凑在一起听着广播。到处都有阳光和人群，一切平静如常。

02.  
他跨进门，那扇门被他推得猛撞在后面的墙上，发出“砰”的一声，如同一阵风吹了进来，裹挟着五月正午的热度，以及一种显而易见的坚定和愤怒，那种神情好像下定了决心要做什么事一般，他眉毛微皱，脸颊有些泛红，嘴唇抿成了一条向下撇的锋利的线。任何人见了他都会说，这是一名意志与目标都毫不动摇的青年。在他进来的一瞬间，原本正哄闹着的小厅突然静了下来，所有人都看向他，他则在原地站住了，环视了一下四周。他们脸上的表情是一样的。  
“安灼拉，你也听到广播了？”  
最先说话的青年名字叫作古费拉克，他是那种最热情的人，任何人在他身边都不会感到被冷落了。但他现在看起来神色严肃，没有一丝玩闹的意图，其他人也大多如此。对于他的问话，安灼拉略微点了一下头作为回答。于是刚刚才安静下来的房间一下子又沸腾了起来。  
“我能理解这是‘未来计划’的一部分，但是限制伴侣性别是不是太过分了？”说话的人是若利。最近天气已经很热了，他还是穿着一件厚衬衫，持续太久的疫病让这位青年有些神经过敏。所谓的“未来计划”，就是在瘟疫爆发一段时间之后发布的人口计划，由于人口大规模缩减，国家开始鼓励生育，并向多子的家庭发放补贴；今天中午刚刚颁布的法令则是这一计划的延伸：禁止同性恋爱与婚姻，在达到法定婚龄后必须结婚，否则便要面临巨额的罚款与税收。“我们所经历的时代是艰难的，”他记得广播里的人这样说道，“我们必须铭记，一切人的自由是以国家的自由为前提的，失去了这一基石的理想没有实现的可能。”  
“这是不对的，”热安说道，“我可以理解税收，罚款也行——但是我们至少应该保留选择爱的权利。”  
安灼拉走近了他们，微微垂着头，像是在思考。公白飞坐在古费拉克身边，伸出手拍了拍安灼拉的手臂，却没有说话。他们面前的桌子上放了一份外卖披萨，盒子开着，却没有人去拿。在不远处的另一张桌子上，弗以伊正小声地劝说着热安。自从这群朋友认识以来，还从未产生过如此低落的气氛，纵然他们有时也会困惑，会争辩，但那也是基于认同的疑虑——他们从未接受过别的教育。他们是在墙内长大的孩子。  
安灼拉想到了这天早些时候，那两只啄食草籽的飞鸟，以及它们消失在墙外的背影。  
他沉默地抬起头，转过身，径自向房间的角落走了过去。那是一个没有窗的角落，中央的顶灯只能微弱地洒下光芒，格朗泰尔正坐在那里，光与暗在他的影子里融汇成漆黑的一团，他双手搁在桌子上，仰着头望着安灼拉走来的方向。  
安灼拉在他的桌子对面坐了下来，直直地望着格朗泰尔，过了好一会儿，他伸出手去，握住了格朗泰尔放在桌面上的手背，那只手凉凉的，十分干燥，让安灼拉感觉到自己手心里的热度在皮肤之间辐射着。  
“格朗泰尔，”他说，“你愿意和我在一起吗？”  
这是安灼拉在听完那则广播之后说的第一句话。这是一片没有仇恨的土地，他们有的只是自由、平等与博爱。安灼拉在这片土地上长到了二十一岁，成了一位充满热情与关怀的年轻人。这个时候的安灼拉还是一位懵懂的青年，虽然称不上十分合群，但与其他人一样，他热爱国家，满含利他主义情怀，坚信自由是最高的理想，而实现这一理想的唯一方式就是每个人与国家的紧密结合与个体奉献，只有实现一切人的自由，才能保证一个人的自由。这样的教育贯穿了每一个人的一生，因此安灼拉从未觉得这有什么不正确的地方，也作好了为之牺牲的准备，直到这一天。  
他询问格朗泰尔是否愿意成为他的伴侣这一天，距离他进入大学，认识格朗泰尔，认识公白飞、古费拉克还有勃鲁维尔等等这一群朋友那天已经过去了三年，距离大瘟疫爆发日过去了四个月，距离“未来计划”发布的日子过去了一个月，距离禁止同性恋爱的法律颁布过去了半个小时，距离格朗泰尔答应他的请求还有二十五秒，距离他认识到自己的人生将要就此改变，还有三天。此时此刻，这只是一种朦胧的感觉，如同一只幼狮目睹黑夜来临的前一刻，一位水手第一次经历风暴前的阴云积聚。某种事物将要在黑夜掩映下露出脸庞来，他尚不知道那会是怎样的一张脸，但不安与愤怒的预感已笼罩了他。  
格朗泰尔翻过手来，将手心与安灼拉的贴在一起。  
“‘不要温驯地走进那个良夜’。”  
他说着，突然微笑了起来。安灼拉不知道的是，这是格朗泰尔听完那则广播之后说的第一句话。在缪尚后厅狭窄的窗外，到处都有阳光，一切平静如常。

 

03.  
公白飞出发的时候还不到清晨五点钟，天空还是灰蒙蒙的。安灼拉刚上了车便感到有些不对，古费拉克坐在驾驶位上，从后视镜里可以看到他双唇抿得紧紧的，而坐在副驾驶的公白飞则看着窗外，同样是一言不发，车的窗户开着，凉风漏了进来，吹得车里的气氛也冷冰冰的。格朗泰尔跟在他身后上了车，他显然也察觉到了这种氛围，格朗泰尔选择了闭口不言，但安灼拉不能沉默下去。  
“怎么了，”他问道，“你们吵架了吗？”  
古费拉克说：“是的。”  
公白飞说：“没有。”  
格朗泰尔在他身边笑出了声。很快，坐在前排的两个人也都笑了起来，车里的气氛一下子缓和了不少。安灼拉看了格朗泰尔一眼，他正放松地靠在椅背上，眼睛半眯着，似乎还没有睡醒，他伸手过去，握住了格朗泰尔搁在他们之间的那只手，他的体温仍然偏低，是药物的原因吗？  
“没什么大事，”古费拉克一边说，一边发动了车子，“我们只是在我未来的去向问题上面产生了一点小争执——我说以后要申请调到西边去陪他，但是他不愿意，我们就争了几句，没什么的。”  
公白飞叹了口气，“你应该知道，这种事不是我们自己能够决定的。”  
“我只是觉得，这段时间我们就没有聚齐过几次，不是这个被调走就是那个要出差。”古费拉克说道，“你不这样觉得吗？你还记得我们刚上大学的时候吗，那两年我们多开心。”  
格朗泰尔说：“我记得你们两个刚认识的时候，真是一场灾难。”  
他指的是古费拉克那次恶作剧搞错了对象——他往安灼拉的咖啡里放盐，结果放进了公白飞的那一杯里，那是他们认识的开始。那段时间他们确实快乐，所有的朋友围绕四周，他们一同上课、聚会、辩论、唱歌。他们为这记忆微笑起来。古费拉克接着说：“但是这几个月，先是伽弗洛什，然后就是弗以伊，他刚回来没几天，巴阿雷和赖格尔就走了，接着就是你。谁知道下一个消失的又会是谁？”  
“我们没有消失，”公白飞的声音总是那么平和，“我们只是离开一段时间，总会回来的。”  
有好一会儿没有人说话。每个人心里都清楚，所谓的出发与回来都不是他们自己的决定，每一次的分离都包含着这样一种可能：他们不会再见到彼此了。这个事实冷酷地存在于车内，比从窗口吹进来的凉风还要真实。  
“不说这个，”古费拉克又笑了，“你们两个什么时候决定要在一起了？我得说，比我想象的要快一点。”  
他听到格朗泰尔问：“你想象中的要多久？”  
古费拉克回答：“再过上半年吧，或许……说实在的，谁能相信你们不到半年之前还在每天吵个没完呢？或者更长点，两年？因为你们两个看起来就像，就像……”  
“就像是那种直到手拉着手一起死去也不会意识到你们应该在一起的人。”公白飞总结道。古费拉克在一边点着头表示同意。安灼拉感到格朗泰尔握紧了他的手指。  
“这个决定，”安灼拉说，“在某种程度上是受昨天那部法案的推动的。”  
公白飞回头看了他们一眼，然后说道：“但你不能说这就不是顺其自然。”  
确实如此。所谓的因果总是包括了各种各样的意外，而这件事又将把他们引向何处，年轻的人们尚不知晓。他们坐在同一台车里，行驶过凌晨灰暗的、有雾的街道。  
“但是，”他接着说，“你们想好下一步要怎么走了吗？”  
有好一会儿，他们都没有说话。安灼拉微微颔首，格朗泰尔则紧闭着眼睛，好像睡着了。他们都知道，公白飞问的不只是他们，他想问的是所有人——所有第一次对未来产生动摇与不安的青年。下一步该往哪里走？没有人能回答这个问题。在他们多年的教育中，他们所学会的只有给予和奉献，只有接受和适应，而没有——  
“反抗。”  
安灼拉说出这两个字的时候，古费拉克正开过一个减速带，车身猛然颠簸了一下，格朗泰尔睁开了眼睛。这是他们第一次提到这个话题，他的声音压得很低，但却清晰可闻，如雷贯耳。他们的手紧握在一起。公白飞转过头来，与他对视良久，连古费拉克也从后视镜里注视着他。这个词对他们来说是模糊的，他们没有学到这样的历史，也不知道该从何做起，但光是听到它带来的震颤，便足以使人陷入沉默。在昏暗的车厢里，安灼拉的金发散发出一种柔和的光来。  
“要如何做呢？”格朗泰尔先说话了，“你知道，我们连个像样的武器都没有，。”  
“总会有办法的。”  
“我们到了。”古费拉克打断了他们的谈话。  
他把车停在了火车站的停车场。他们不再继续这个话题，依次走下了车。公白飞从后备箱里取出了行李，他们一路走向候车室，没人再提起之前的话题。但是它已经在他们的心中形成了一种模糊却无法忽视的概念，像种下了一颗豌豆树种。

在他们回去的路上，格朗泰尔睡着了。安灼拉伸手扶过他，让他把头靠在自己的肩膀上，格朗泰尔没有醒。古费拉克从后视镜里看了他们一眼，忍不住微笑起来。  
“我早该猜到，”他说，“你们两个在一起之后就是会这么黏糊。”  
安灼拉没回应，“我觉得格朗泰尔吃的药不太对，他这两天总是困。”  
古费拉克耸了下肩膀：“这没什么，很多药都有这样的副作用。”  
“不仅是这样。他睡得很沉，而且这两天情绪一直不高，话也少了很多。”  
“这个我倒同意。他昨天回来居然没和我们胡说八道几句。”  
安灼拉皱起了眉。  
“他有没有和你们谈到他在医院里的事？”  
“没有，”古费拉克想了一会儿，“他就是抱怨了一下那里的食物很难吃，别的没有说什么。”  
安灼拉低下头看了格朗泰尔一眼，他过长的额发落在了眼睛上，他伸出手去拂开了。  
“你知道，”古费拉克轻声说，“有时候我觉得要是自己也能像你一样坦诚就好了。”  
安灼拉看着他，古费拉克看着前面的路面。他哼起歌来了，那是一首他们几年前经常一起唱的歌。安灼拉几乎要忘记它了，但现在听起来，它仍让人感到熟悉和怀念。过了一会儿他再看时，格朗泰尔不知道什么时候已经醒了，却还是靠在他的肩膀上。车窗外的太阳初升，赤金色的光辉倾泻进来，洒满了他们小小的车厢。

 

04.  
帮格朗泰尔搬家不是件麻烦事。他搬进了安灼拉的公寓——在公白飞被调走后，公寓的另一个房间就空了出来。格朗泰尔的东西不多，只有几件衣服，一些日用品，一小兜药盒，最多的是他的画具，收拾起来总共也只有一小箱。但他们的朋友们还是都来了。这是种难以言喻的感觉，似乎所有人都想要抓紧一切机会聚在一起，紧迫与分离的预感像是达摩克里斯之剑一般悬在他们头顶。  
“各位，各位！”  
热安一边说着，一边站到了客厅的中央，他的手里举着一杯低浓度的酒精饮料，这种饮料在聚会中是很常见的，它尝起来是甜的，酒精含量只有百分之三，因此不会有人因为这个喝得不省人事。高浓度的烈酒在这个国家是被禁止的。他只喝了一些，脸颊却有些泛红，看着有些激动。到场的朋友们都看向了他。  
“明天就是我的新戏剧首演的日子了，”他说道，“这份功劳我不能独揽——这部戏是受到爱潘妮的启发才写成的，她也是独一无二的主演和它的灵魂。要是没有爱潘妮，它绝不会存在。”  
他向房间另一头举起了杯子，爱潘妮正坐在那里的桌边，和格朗泰尔说着什么，听到这句话，便微笑着隔空与热安碰了一下杯。热安接着说道：“这部戏和我以往的那些都不同，原谅我不能说得更多以免破坏了你们明天的惊喜，但它不再像我之前所写的那些神话悲喜剧一样简单。我们都希望能通过这部戏改变一些事情，一些不公正、不正确的现象，我和爱潘妮。一个能够自我变革的社会才能够进步。”  
“你说得对，”弗以伊附和道，“正如自由者永远热爱自由。”  
若利跟着举起了杯子。  
“敬我们的理想主义剧作家，”他笑着说，“和最有理想的女主演。”  
热安摇了摇头。  
“敬自由。”他说。  
“敬自由。”他的朋友们说。  
安灼拉也喝完了那杯饮料，他坐在离格朗泰尔不远的沙发上，因此能听到他与爱潘妮的小声对话。  
格朗泰尔问道：“伽弗洛什还是没有回来吗？”  
爱潘妮摇了摇头。  
“没有，”她说道，“而且我很快就要搬走了，我怕以后他就算回来了也找不到我。”  
“你要搬走？为什么？”  
他看到爱潘妮露出了一个勉强的笑容。  
“我今年已经二十一岁了，过段时间我就该结婚了。”  
格朗泰尔沉默了一会儿。他们都忘记了这一点：女性是要接受强制婚姻的。这个年龄限制在几年前还是二十四岁，但在人口缩减之后便被提前到了二十一岁。在此之前，他们从未如此切身体会过这一点带来的痛苦。格朗泰尔没有说话，只是把他们两个的杯子都倒满了。  
“要是有小伽的消息，我会联系你的。”格朗泰尔说。  
“或许不是我们想的那样。”  
“什么？”  
“他或许不是走丢了，”爱潘妮抬起头看着他，“他或许……就是走了。”  
听到这里，安灼拉终于走了过去，在格朗泰尔身边坐了下来。他们两个人都转过头来看他。安灼拉问道：“你说他走了是什么意思？”  
“我只是猜测，”爱潘妮回答，“我给他整理房间的时候发现了很多纸条，或者说是信，大部分的内容都是有关于……墙外的世界。”  
他们一下子都安静了下来。爱潘妮深吸了一口气，慢慢说道：“你们还记得他去年收留的那两个小孩子吗？他们是从外面偷渡进来的。从那时候开始小伽就有些不对劲了。那些他藏在房间里的信，大部分的结尾都是……”  
“是什么？”安灼拉低声问。  
“‘到外面来，寻找真正的自由’。”  
格朗泰尔突然笑了，“看来这面墙也没有他们想的那么密不透风。”  
安灼拉把双手放在桌子上，交握在一起。  
“那些信，”他说，“以后有机会的话，可以给我看看吗？”

等到这些朋友们全都离开的时候，时间已经接近宵禁了。安灼拉把他们送到楼下再回来的时候，在走廊上碰到了沙威。  
沙威是住在走廊尽头的一位房客，他一向不苟言笑，下撇的嘴角使得鼻子两侧的皮肤形成了两道深刻的皱纹，他那张方下巴的脸在黑暗中显得更方正了。他站在走廊尽头的房间门口——他自己的房间门口，一言不发地望着安灼拉。他与沙威并不熟，不过只是互相知道名字而已，之前也从未有过任何交流，这样被他盯着看也是第一次。这种感觉使他非常不适，沙威的眼神看起来就像是在注视一个有罪之人，那是一种怪异得使人不适的眼神。安灼拉抿紧嘴唇，直直地看了回去。  
沙威盯着他打量了半天，没有说什么，过了一会儿，他就转过头，进到了自己的房间里去，砰地一声关上了门。  
安灼拉只觉得奇怪，但没有多想便转身打开了门。他刚刚离开的时候没有关灯，客厅里一片狼藉，格朗泰尔已经躺在了沙发上，闭着眼睛，抱着一个靠枕，蜷缩着腿，看起来已经睡着了。  
“格朗泰尔，”安灼拉叫他，“你睡着了吗？”  
“没有。”他回答。  
“那你在做什么？”  
“占领无人区。”  
“无人区？”  
“乌拉斯，”他说，“无政府主义者的天堂，自由主义者的未来，所有无家可归者的故土。你以后一定也是个奥多，阿波罗。”  
安灼拉走过去，在沙发边上坐了下来。  
“去洗个澡，”安灼拉说，“早点休息吧，你今天累了。”  
格朗泰尔慢慢地坐了起来。他看起来虚弱而疲惫，瘦削的背弯成一个弓形。安灼拉将手放在他的后背上，他能摸到格朗泰尔衣服下面突出的脊骨，像是某种瘦弱而年迈的动物，骨头上面覆盖着薄薄的皮毛。  
“我在想伽弗洛什。”格朗泰尔说。  
安灼拉等着他继续往下说。  
“他为什么不告诉我们那些事？”他说道，“那两个孩子，还有那些信……他只有十二岁，却比我们更懂这个世界。”他转过头来，望着安灼拉，好像期待着安灼拉能给他一个答案，但他不能。“你觉得外面的世界真是那样的吗？”  
“我不知道。”这是他唯一能够给出的回答。  
格朗泰尔看起来还想说些什么，但他最后什么也没说。他垂下头，抬手揉了揉眼睛。  
“我得去洗澡了。”他说。

 

05.  
他们在后台见到热安的时候，他正忙得焦头烂额，站在一大堆舞台道具堆成的小山里，几乎没时间应付他们，没说几句就把他们往外面赶。  
“到外面等着看就行，还是老位置，”热安对他们说道，“不好意思，我实在是顾不过来。”  
“我们最可爱的爱潘妮在哪儿呢？”格朗泰尔问道。  
热安笑了，“她在化妆，”他说，“我现在不太想让你们见到她——这会破坏惊喜的，你们知道。”  
“什么惊喜？”古费拉克追问。  
“你确实知道‘惊喜’这个词是什么意思吧？”热安说，“好了，我不能再说了。”  
弗以伊拍了拍他的背，也微笑起来，“别紧张，我们知道这会很顺利的。”  
热安紧张吗？安灼拉看不出来。他看起来热切而忙碌，充满激情，四周各式各样的道具和花朵包围着他，好像他正出生于这里，在戏剧中长大，并将在诗歌里老去。  
“我知道。”他说，“就算不顺利，爱潘妮也能处理好所有的突发状况的。”  
热安与弗以伊拥抱了一下，他的笑容被明亮的顶灯照耀着，似乎在发光。没有人能想到，这是他们最后一次见到热安。

他们很快离开了后台，一路说笑着走向观众席。热安给他们留了正中央最好的位置。临近开场时，剧院里的座位基本上已经坐满了。虽然这地方不大，只是一个大学附属的剧院，但对于一位尚未毕业的学生来说，这已经是很好的成绩了。  
安灼拉有时会为他的朋友们取得的这些成就感到惊奇。他的大部分时间和关切属于他自己的世界，像被包裹在气泡里，其他的事情对他来说只像是种模糊的感受：他知道格朗泰尔会画画，热安是个诗人，若利只用两年就取得了医学学位，公白飞在鱼类研究方面发表的论文让他备受瞩目……这些事情只像是某种事实存在于此，很少让安灼拉产生实际的体会，但是此时此刻坐满观众的剧场给了他一种真实的感受。灯光暗了下去。  
他听到若利和弗以伊在后面一排发出兴奋的低语声。一片黑暗之中，他感觉到格朗泰尔靠得近了些，在他耳边轻声说道：“热安会很棒的。”  
安灼拉点了一下头，“爱潘妮也会的。”  
他看不到，可不知为何，他知道格朗泰尔笑了。他身上有一种极淡的苦味，像是药。这两天安灼拉已经迅速地习惯了这种味道。

爱潘妮出场的时候，他们几乎没认出她来。  
她穿宽松的工装，长发盘了起来，藏进帽子里，看起来就像是个身材瘦弱的男孩，要不是他们与她相熟，一定会认错她的性别。格朗泰尔在他身边发出一声惊叹的声音，安灼拉想回头看一眼他那种难得一见的惊讶表情，但他实在不想把目光从舞台上移开。  
一开始一切看起来都十分正常，甚至正常到有些无趣：一位普通的男性公民，在十八岁生日那天进入了大学，他很有天赋，入学不久便受到诸多老师的青睐，甚至匿名资助了一位受疫病所累的贫困家庭；大学毕业之后，他进入了一个研究所工作，并且取得了极高的成就，很快，他长到了二十三岁，在他的生日聚会上，有人向他提起了一位女士，据说她温柔美貌，家境富裕，今年二十一岁，正是要接受强制婚姻的年纪。  
“能与你这样的人结婚实在是她的幸运。”那人说道。  
男主角看上去似乎是在思索，“我得再考虑一下。”他说。  
到目前为止，这部戏看起来与其他戏剧没什么区别，直到那天晚上他送走了所有的客人，一个人走上阳台，舞台四周的灯光都暗了下来，只剩下一束微光照耀着他，像是月光洒在他的身上——她摘掉了帽子，扯掉了发绳，长发落在她肩上，她开始唱歌——那是爱潘妮真正的声音，不再像之前那样刻意压低嗓音，每一个人都听得出来那是一个女人的独白。  
她坦白道：她能够上学是她因为顶替了自己因瘟疫去世的哥哥的名额，她想要像男人们一样接受高等教育，得到平等的工作机会，而不是像以往的教育那样享受所谓女人的“特权”——被人像宠物一样圈养起来并非特权，她也想要体会苦痛与挣扎，体会“真正的人生”……  
剧院里鸦雀无声，像是一种难以言说的力量将空气压低了，还有爱潘妮充满渴望与希冀的声音，压在每一个人的身上，使他们无法呼吸——  
突然有一阵刺耳的声响打断了这种沉默，安灼拉抬起头，过了好久才反应过来那是火警警报的声音。它尖锐嘹亮，一下子就盖过了爱潘妮的声音，观众们骚动起来，很快就有人站起身来准备离开。  
“怎么了？”古费拉克在说话，“发生了什么——”  
旁边的一位观众说道：“这里发生了火灾，我们必须马上离开才行。”  
若利听起来有些困惑：“但是我没看到任何火灾的迹象啊？”  
但是很快，他们还是被往外涌出的人潮裹挟着向出口走去，弗以伊小声地和若利说着话，他听不清。安灼拉一直没有说话，格朗泰尔也没有，他转头看了他一眼，格朗泰尔低垂着头，下颌紧紧地咬着，似乎实在忍耐着什么。  
安灼拉回头望了一眼，爱潘妮仍然站在舞台中间一动不动，嘴唇嗫嚅着，但已经没人听得到她的声音了，只有那束光仍然照耀着她，让她孤独得像是这世间唯一的月亮。

“我不喜欢这个地毯。”  
格朗泰尔突然说。  
安灼拉低下头，他住在这里这么久，从来没有在意过这楼梯上铺的地毯有什么特别。格朗泰尔一边慢慢地上楼，一边说：“它很软，太软了，踩上去没有声音，让人听不到有人在上楼，也留不下一点有人经过的痕迹……但是它的花纹很好看，这是仿制古王朝时期的图案，狮子和太阳重复出现……”  
安灼拉突然问：“你觉得她以后会怎样？”  
“谁？”  
“爱潘妮。”  
格朗泰尔看着他。  
“你是说她演的那个角色，还是她本人？”  
安灼拉没有回头，“都是。”他说。  
“要我猜的话，那应该会是个悲剧，”格朗泰尔说，“她坦白了身份，结果失去了一切，学业和工作，要是运气好的话，或许不会因为这个坐牢——要是运气好的话。至于爱潘妮，你知道，她可能没有那么多选择。所以很可能，这两者都是悲剧。”  
安灼拉沉默了一会儿，“但是她们现在都知道了真正的自由是什么。”  
格朗泰尔露出了一个微笑来，那是一种他看不懂却很熟悉的微笑。  
“安灼拉，”他说，“什么是真正的自由？这个问题没人能回答。它真的存在吗？那是选择的权利还是幸福的权利？为什么他们要建起那堵墙？是保护我们还是囚禁我们？这些问题没人能回答。”他的问题很尖刻，声音却很柔和，掉落在地毯上，立刻就消失无踪了。安灼拉望着他，直到现在他才回想起来，困扰着他们的从来都是相同的问题。他甚至已经忘记了与格朗泰尔争吵是什么感觉。  
他正要开口回答，楼梯上就有人叫住了他们。安灼拉抬起头，是沙威。  
“我想和你们谈谈。”他说这句话时，表情严肃认真，从台阶下面往上仰视，他的下颌显得更方正了。格朗泰尔在他身边发出一声轻笑。在某种程度上，他知道格朗泰尔在笑什么，不仅是那个下颌骨的形状，还有他严肃认真的态度。格朗泰尔就是忍不住要对这种态度发笑。他问道：“我们为什么要和你谈？”  
沙威伸手从口袋里掏出了什么来。圆形的金属制品，铜色的，在走廊灯下面散发着微光。那是一枚警徽——沙威是一位警探。  
过了好一会儿，安灼拉说：“是去你的房间，还是我们的？”  
“去你们的房间。”沙威说道。

 

06.  
“我想知道你们对今天那部戏有什么看法。”  
这是沙威的开场白。他坐在客厅的单人沙发上，安灼拉和格朗泰尔并排坐在旁边的长沙发上，他们泡了茶，但沙威拒绝了，于是只有他们两个端着茶杯在喝。说实话，安灼拉的某个部分对此并未感到什么不妥。  
“我觉得——”  
“您是指哪部戏呢？”  
安灼拉转过头去，格朗泰尔神色如常，好像真的不明白警探指的是什么。  
“别想戏弄我，”沙威压低了声音，“那部今天下午在大学附属剧院上映的戏剧，你们都去了，我知道。”  
“您说那个啊，说实在的，我们甚至都没看完，更别提有什么看法了，您怎么能评判一部您没有看完的戏剧呢？”格朗泰尔说，“说到这个……那个剧院现在怎么样了？”  
“什么？”  
“不是发生了火灾吗？而且到现在我们都联系不上我们在后台的朋友，您知道他们怎么样了吗？”  
“现在是我在问你们问题，不是你们来问我。”  
沙威把两只手握在一起，脸上浮现出漠不关心的表情来。安灼拉几乎被他那种表情激怒了：这个人不在乎同类所受的苦难，他只在乎现存的秩序与法律，似乎只要这两者的完美，这个国家就永远是一个理想的国度，而其中的人不过是被量化了的数据——这确实是他们一直以来接受的教育，是这个国度的最高信条，而沙威就像是这一信条的具象化，是它矢志不渝的执行者。  
而他此时的愤怒则让安灼拉明白，他已然背叛了这一信条。  
他对此并未感到惊讶。  
“既然如此，”安灼拉说，“那我们也没有什么好说的。”  
沙威沉默了一会儿，说道：“那不如谈谈你们自己吧。”  
“我们有什么好谈的？”格朗泰尔问他。  
“我注意到你搬进来的时间很巧妙，格朗泰尔。”沙威说，“正好在法案颁布的第二天。”  
“那天正好是我上个月房租到期的时间。”  
“原来是这样。”  
安灼拉看到格朗泰尔的手握紧了杯子，但他的声音仍然十分平和，好像对这句问话毫不在意。“当然。您能明白，像我这样靠卖两幅小画为生的人，跟别人合租能省一大笔钱。”  
“我不明白，”安灼拉说，“那部法案只是禁止了同性恋爱与婚姻，现在连合租也要被禁止了吗？”  
沙威没有再回答。他站起身来，整理了一下外衣，挺直了肩膀。他们也跟着站了起来。沙威看着他们，他们也看着沙威，客厅里的气氛有些僵硬，像是在对峙。安灼拉突然有一种伸出手去握住格朗泰尔的手的冲动。他忍住了。  
“那我就不再打扰了。”沙威说道。他们把他送到门口，没有一个人与他友好地道别。警探自己开了门走出去，却在他们关上门之前又转了回来。  
“格朗泰尔，”他说，“你的病现在怎么样了？”  
他是怎么知道格朗泰尔生过病的？安灼拉突然感到一阵反胃。他回过头去，格朗泰尔脸色苍白。“已经完全好了。”他的声音听着还算平静，“不劳您费心。”  
沙威点了点头，似乎是感到了满意。他转身离开了，方跟的皮鞋踏在毛绒地毯上，没有发出一丝声音。他们关上了门。有好一阵，他们在门廊中静静立着，没有人说话。  
“我想喝一杯。”格朗泰尔说。  
“我们得找到热安。”安灼拉说。  
格朗泰尔看着他，深吸了一口气，“你说得对。”他说，“现在就得去。”  
安灼拉点了点头。与沙威的谈话让他们都意识到了一些事情。现在外面天还没有黑，他只能希望还来得及，他们要先去热安的公寓，如果他不在那儿，他们或许得去医院……安灼拉正思索着这些事情，格朗泰尔突然走了过来，他低下头，将额头磕在他的肩膀上。他看起来疲惫倦怠，像是一旦安灼拉向后退一步，他就要这样掉在地板上，化成一个沉默的沙堆。安灼拉没有后退，他抬起手，搁在格朗泰尔的脑后，慢慢抚摸着那里的头发。它们是卷的，却十分柔软。  
格朗泰尔的手拽住了他的衣服下摆，说道：“我想跟你说些事情。”  
“什么事？”  
格朗泰尔抬起头来看了他一会儿，那双墨绿色的眼睛下面淡淡地发青。  
“……晚点再说。”  
“先去找热安。”安灼拉说。  
“先去找热安。”格朗泰尔重复道。

但他们没有找到热安。他们在热安的公寓楼下遇到了弗以伊，在剧院碰到了古费拉克，在附近的医院见到了若利，他们都没有见到热安。他们去了爱潘妮的家，她确实在家，但也同样没有再见到他——散场之后她之间被送回了家，之后就再也没出过门，但她将伽弗洛什的信交给了他们。爱潘妮看起来很疲惫，于是他们没有再打扰她。  
到了最后，他们更像是漫无目的地在街上走。他们从剧院出发，走到广场的时候，天已经完全黑了，有一些下小雨，路上行人稀少。铺了石头的路面在雨中反射着路灯的光，反而显得路边建筑漆黑低矮，像是伏在那里的猛兽。自从瘟疫爆发以来，大型的集会活动越来越少，这个广场也愈发萧条破败了。建国者们的雕像矗立在广场中间，在黑夜里模糊成一团影子。他们在广场边缘的长椅上坐了下来。  
“他就像是消失了，”安灼拉说，“怎么会这样？”  
“因为他说了真话，因为他指认了皇帝的裸体，因为他是理想主义者。”格朗泰尔对着地面说，像是在自言自语，“‘牺牲的理想主义者会成为烈士，名声不朽几百年；而从人们视野中消失的，则很快就会被遗忘’。”  
“这是什么意思？”  
“他们深谙此道。真理愈加镇压，就愈会发光，惩罚本身就是对真理的宣传，正如苏格拉底的死亡成就了他的不朽，死亡正是通往不朽的最后一步。”格朗泰尔继续道，“但只要捂住他的嘴，一个活着的苏格拉底看起来就与无知者无异。人民不会记住一个无知者的，阿波罗。真理不可破灭，但可蒙尘，可粉饰，可落入虚无，永远不见天日。我也有幸见过几个无知者，就在那个医院里。”  
安灼拉转过头看他。远处的路灯光落在格朗泰尔侧脸的轮廓上，显得柔和而悲痛。在这一个瞬间，那束光像是由另一个世界照来的，而他所讲的也是另一个世界的故事。  
“这是你之前提到的要和我说的那些事吗？”安灼拉问。  
“是的。”  
他等着格朗泰尔说下去。  
“你知道，我住院并不是因为疫病，否则我现在应该早就死了。”格朗泰尔说出这句话，语气平常得像是在谈论今晚的雨，“只是因为症状有些像——也因为我之前发表过一些‘不当言论’，你知道的那些，他们就把我留在那儿一个多月。但是我没有和真正的病人们住在一起。我在的那个病区，有很多像我这样的人。他们让我们吃很多药，那些药吃了之后总是会犯困，一天里总有那么几个小时神志不清，不知道自己在做什么、在说什么，他们会在这个时候问我一些事情。当然一开始的时候我什么也说不出来，因为我当时还什么都不懂，等到后来我和别人交流得越来越多，知道他们想问出什么来的时候，我也学会了偷偷把那些药吐掉一些，或者藏起来，那样我就不会对发生了什么一无所知，也不会给那些人他们想要的答案。当然，那些药我现在已经不再吃了。”  
“和我住一个病房的人，是一个老先生，”他继续说道，“拉马克先生，他曾经是一个政客……他知道很多事情。他知道怎么避开护士们和我谈话，知道怎么找出房间里的窃听器，知道怎么装疯卖傻掩人耳目，更重要的是，他知道墙外的世界，曾经的世界是怎样的。他告诉了我一些事情。一开始我并不相信，但是后来……那些事情就挥之不去了。他提到了偷渡者，墙外的接应者，他提到翻墙而出的一群人，他们到现在还与这里的人们有着联系，他们是‘先行者’，这里是他们的无人区。占领无人区，就是拯救理想主义者，或者说是理想主义者的自我拯救。”  
“伽弗洛什的信。”安灼拉说。  
格朗泰尔点了点头，“‘到外面来，寻找真正的自由’。那是先行者的口号。但是什么才是真正的自由？它真的存在吗？或者说它就像一个谎言，一个永远实现不了的幻梦，是星星和月亮，不仅遥不可及，偶尔还要被遮蔽……你知道我们的共和国曾经也有名字吗？”  
“她的名字是什么？”  
“法兰西，”格朗泰尔回答，“我们所在的地方叫作巴黎。”  
“法兰西。”安灼拉重复道。得知这个名字的感觉同时是熟悉而陌生的，就像是突然得知了一位逝去的母亲的姓名。光是念出这几个音节就让他感到一阵怀念。“他们为什么要剥夺她的名字？”  
“这样她就像是一个完美的国度，诞生于理想之中，而不是历史。就好像她生来完美，从不会走错路，从没有过那些咿呀学语的童年。”格朗泰尔说话的时候，手指搁在长椅的边上敲打着，“但是谁没有那些童年？哪片土地不曾流血？我们与墙外的世界有何区别？我并非不相信外面的世界是丑恶的，我只是不相信我们的共和国与他们有所不同而已，阿波罗，我们人类总是重复相同的悲剧——我不相信哲学，也不相信有什么完美的国家，乌托邦更不可能存在，一切都将是谎言，或者没有答案的谜——我只信仰你。”  
安灼拉伸出手，覆盖上了格朗泰尔冰凉的手背。他不再敲打椅面了。雨仍然在下。细密的水汽在他们周围形成了雾。他低声说道：“明天去缪尚的时候，我们应该带上那些信。”  
“你知道这片广场曾经叫作圣米歇尔吗？”  
“圣米歇尔，”安灼拉说，“那个天使。”  
“是的，”格朗泰尔望着他，“天使。”

 

07.  
那是一个死去的孩子。  
担架很大，但是上面躺的人却很小。他或者是她，被白布完全覆盖了起来，一动不动，安静得像一座小小的山丘。两个戴口罩的医护人员抬着这座小山，走下铺了狮子与太阳地毯的楼梯。这是他们在三楼的楼梯间所见到的一幕。在更高的楼上，隐约传来人的哭声与谈话声，在楼的底层，救护车的警铃响个没完。但是在这一层，没有人说话，好像所有人都是那个死去的孩子。  
这一幕是难以言喻的。这是人类背负苦果的一幕，是亚当与夏娃咬过一口的苹果，西西弗斯肩负终将滚落下山的巨石，乌拉诺斯抬起基克洛普斯的尸体。那一团洁白的人形小山下面是一个死去的孩子，希望破灭后的粉尘，是人类一切悲剧的缩影。安灼拉与格朗泰尔沉默着，他们侧过身，让那两个抬着担架的人下楼。没有人交谈。他们也知道何为自由意志吗？安灼拉思索着。他们是否也因为这个孩子的死亡感到悲痛，正如自己的孩子去世一般？在这一刻，似乎所有存在或不存在的墙都消失了，只剩下幸存的人类，与死去的孩童。在死亡的阴影笼罩下，生者的面庞似乎都成了不可辨别的灰色。  
他们目送那两个人走下楼，便接着往楼上走去。伽弗洛什的信被他放在外套的内袋里，隔着薄衬衫，安灼拉能感觉到它们硬而尖的边角。在这样的时刻，这些信的存在使得他感到一丝难以言说的宽慰。未来仍然有孩童将会在病痛与饥饿中死去，但他们将会死在通往自由的路上。  
格朗泰尔握了握他的手。那只手上沾了冰冷的雨水，体温却是热的。莫名地，在这时，安灼拉想起了公白飞对他们的那句评价，或者说是预言。“他们要手拉着手一起死去”，他曾说。他觉得这结局算不上坏。  
他们住的那一层走廊上几乎被人站满了——大部分是疾控中心的人，绿色的叶子标志有一些是警察，所有的房间都大门洞开，除了最后一个属于沙威的房间，穿白大褂背着药罐的人在那里面进进出出。安灼拉快步走了过去。  
“这是在做什么？”他问道。  
“消毒，”他房间门口的人头也不抬地回答，“你们这层楼有一个小孩因为疫病死掉了。所有的房间都要彻底消毒。”  
格朗泰尔也走了过来，说道：“看来您们是真的不在乎我们的隐私权。”  
那人瞥了他们一眼。  
“怎么，你们有什么见不得人的东西吗？”  
安灼拉感到一阵愤怒——有一些话差点就要脱口而出了，格朗泰尔拽了拽他的衣服。他深吸了一口气，还没有想好要说什么，那个人就已经走开了，似乎并不在意他要说什么。  
这样的“消毒”工作一直持续到深夜，他们就一直在走廊上站到了深夜。等到他们终于进门时，安灼拉并没觉得疲惫。他觉得愤怒、困惑、痛苦，一种想要采取行动却不知道从何做起的矛盾感充满了他的胸腔。他们的房间全被翻乱了，原先井然有序的鞋帽家具散落了一地，到处散发着消毒水刺鼻的气味。格朗泰尔从地上捡起一本书来，那是一本诗集，书页被水打湿了，油墨洇成难以辨认的一团团墨块。  
“那本书是——”  
他被格朗泰尔打断了。他把手抬起来放在嘴唇上，作出一个噤声的手势。安灼拉有些疑惑，但还是没再说下去。格朗泰尔四处看了看，拿起了他的收音机，他把后盖拆开来，仔细瞧了瞧，便用两只手指捏出来了一小块黑色的设备。  
安灼拉看着他，他看着安灼拉。然后他把那东西丢在地上，一脚踩碎了。  
“那是窃听器吗？”安灼拉问。  
格朗泰尔点了点头。  
“说不定别的房间还有，”他轻声说，“最好少交谈。”  
愤怒在他的心里一点点堆砌起来，像一堵墙，那让他想起那面灰色的水泥墙，站在墙下的他们，以及飞出墙外的那两只不知名的鸟类。它们的羽毛，黑白相间。“我们得打扫一下房间。”格朗泰尔说。  
“那本书，”他压低了声音，“是热安送给我的。”  
格朗泰尔点了点头。他重新拿起了那本书，它有一个金色的封面。理想国。那是一个死去的孩子。他已死了几千年了，而他们正立于那尸体之上，试图向高墙外眺望。

那天晚上他们一起打扫了房间，找到了更多的窃听器，并且销毁了它们。到了后半夜时，他们都坐在客厅里，却没有再交谈。那种被人监视的感觉，一旦形成便很难摆脱了。窗户开着，夹杂着雨的夜风不断地吹进来，消毒水的味道已经散得差不多了。格朗泰尔坐在落地灯的左侧，漫无目的地在画纸上涂抹；安灼拉坐在落地灯的右侧，缓慢而认真地读着伽弗洛什的信。  
它们大部分很短，比起信来更像是纸条，像是从外面的世界飘落进来的雨滴。读到这些信使安灼拉感到些许平静，但更多的是找寻方向的坚定之感。它们之中有的提到了离开的方法，有的指引他们找到先行者们的路途，还有一些则是他从没见过的理论与哲学。对于他来说，那是一个新的世界，一个他们从未见过的故乡。最后一封信是一首短诗，像是被人仓促间写下来的，笔记有些潦草，模糊。它写道：  
「阿留斯的儿子们，他们巨大的身躯躺倒在地，  
他们以其畸形的脑袋划破天空，  
竟敢侵犯诸神的居所，  
要把诸神之王从永恒的王位上赶走。  
在那里，我看到一位渎神的家伙，  
他以雷电来窃取神的特权，  
以便从人民那里夺走罪恶的火种，  
四匹高傲的战马，蹄子踩得咯噔噔直响，  
拉着一辆缥缈的战车，整个爱丽德城为之战栗，  
手持火炬，传播恐怖，  
丧失理智，以所谓上苍名义，  
又以其战车的声响，从铁桥边，  
发出雷声，模仿无法模仿的声音！  
但朱庇特发出了真正的雷电，  
推翻了战车和战马，雷电及其神，  
它们被火的旋风团团围住：  
他的胜利是短暂的，痛苦却是永恒的。」  
安灼拉抬起头。他一宿未眠，眼眶酸涩，手心却滚烫。格朗泰尔靠在沙发上睡着了，画笔落在地板上，他画了一幅朋友们的背影，热安站在他们中间，回过头来，对画面外的人微笑着。在大开的窗外，太阳不知道什么时候已经升起来了。

 

08.  
没人料到公白飞、赖格尔和巴阿雷也会出现在当晚的缪尚。古费拉克坦白，是他告诉了他们热安失踪了的消息，但他也没想到他们会立刻赶回来。但安灼拉却觉得，他们在此时出现在这里是早就注定好了的事实。  
他们受到的欢迎是热忱而沉重的。他们彼此问候，互相拥抱，却没有以往的欢声笑语。问候声是低沉的，拥抱是无声的，热安的消失带走了一些无法替代的东西。他们坐了下来，彼此挨得很近，像是在寒夜里取暖的一伙人。安灼拉将伽弗洛什的信递给了离他最近的古费拉克，古费拉克又分了一些给公白飞，他们就这样传递着读信。有好长一段时间，房间里没有人说话。  
“这些是从外面来的消息吗？”  
问话的是赖格尔。他今天戴了顶红帽子，在昨晚之前，安灼拉还不知道它的隐喻。  
“对，是伽弗洛什的信。”他说了一句，便站了起来，“那些是先行者，是过去的我们向现在的我们发出的讯号——你们想象过外面的世界没有？”  
房间里一片寂静，只偶尔传来翻动纸页的声音。那种寂静并非来自否认，而是来自期待，所有人都望着安灼拉。他环顾四周，将手按在木桌上，继续说道：  
“我们现在有的自由并非真正的自由，要否认这一点，就是否认热安想要传达的一切。一切人的自由应当以一个人的自由为基础，而不是反过来。自由正是平等的意义所在，而所谓的平等也不该像现在这样建立在女性的牺牲上——所有人都该有受教育与工作的权利，有了这些才称得上尊严，才有体会真正的人生的权利，我以前从未认识到这一点，现在我知道我错了。真正的自由，”他看了一眼格朗泰尔，仿佛在回答他前一天晚上的问题，“不在于保障每一个人的幸福，而在于保障每一个人平等地争取与选择幸福的权利。而他们在我们的四周建起高墙，正如同蒙上我们的眼睛，拿锁链拷住我们的手脚，带着我们往前走：这样的我们不算是一个国家的公民，我们只是一个机器中的零件。他们所说的自由意志，恰恰是杀死自由意志的武器。”  
“我的朋友们，”他说，“让我们以公民相称。我们选择离开这里，追寻启蒙者的脚步，正如同接过革命者手中的火把在黑暗中继续前进——我们离开，是为了以后回到这里，解放所有的人民。这里并不是理想国，我们的理想国正存于我们的心中。我们离开这里，是为了追寻她：为了追寻逝去的法兰西的幽灵。选择是困难的，但每一个真正自我追问过的人都能明白，这一选择早就已经作出了。是否要坚持我们的理想？它刚刚出生于群星之间，我们见到的天边的那个光点，是不是那些熄灭中的天体之一呢？在它的四周，围绕着堆叠如山的险阻危难和恶风黑影，它并不比云边的星星更处于危险之中——然而我们应当继续仰望天空。公民们，我们所处的地方是灰暗的泥潭，但这是我们为觉醒与反抗必须付出的代价。未见过太阳之前我们只觉得黑暗是件平常事，但一个认识了太阳的人是不可能回到黑暗中去的。”  
“让我们到外面去吧，追寻真理就如同受引力所制，让我们自己选择什么是真正的自由。”  
这些思想已经在他心中回荡许久了，或许比他认识到的时间还要久，但一直以来不过是雏形，是一个倒影。直到这天晚上，说出这些话也使得他更清楚地认识到自己的思想。这是一种属于行动派的思索方式。在他的身边，他的朋友们呼和着全站了起来，格朗泰尔站在最外围，虽然不发一语，但目不转睛地望着他。安灼拉感到心跳如擂鼓。  
“我们跟着你。”古费拉克说道。  
“我们得快点，”公白飞说，“我是违反规定偷跑回来的，他们要找到我应当不费什么事。”  
巴阿雷和赖格尔也表示了同意。他们很快决定立刻出发。年轻人的决定总是冲动的，但这种冲动有时可以帮助他们避开未知的险境。他们从缪尚的后门离开，上了古费拉克的车：他的车与房子都大到能够把他们所有人都容纳进去。  
他们一路开进西边的森林，将车丢在了路边之后，在夜色的掩护下走进树丛间。他们要找的并不是路，而是墙，这不难，只要一路往西就行了。这是先行者们在信中提到的逃离方式：森林是唯一没有沿墙巡逻队的区域，确实如此。夜晚的森林寂静无人，四下里只有他们的脚步声沙沙作响，甚至连野生动物都很少。  
或许是为了缓解一下紧张的情绪，也或许是为了纪念那个不在场的人，不知道是谁先起了个头，他们就唱起歌来了。那是一首他们以前经常一起唱的歌，安灼拉不会唱，但他已经听得耳熟了。这让人感觉他们不像是在逃亡途中，而像是一场春天的夜游——月亮的光从枝桠的缝隙间落下来，夜莺也与年轻的人们一同唱着，如同一场送别。  
他们看到了墙。  
他们停了下来。  
当你想象这面墙时，它总是那么伟岸而高大，带有深沉厚重的阴影；而当你真的站在它脚下时，它看起来却与一面普通的墙没有什么不同，多年的日晒雨淋将它打磨得粗糙无比，有些地方甚至是坑坑洼洼的，带有被时间磨损的痕迹。  
个子最高的巴阿雷蹲了下来，他示意弗以伊踩到他的肩膀上。  
他们搭了人梯——一个踩着一个的肩膀，一个攀着一个的手臂，彼此支撑扶持着，依靠着墙和树，这项工作在沉默与默契中迅速地进行着。一个接一个地，他们都登上了那堵墙，最后一个上来的是巴阿雷，他的肩上已经满是尘土，但表情却轻松愉快。  
格朗泰尔坐在安灼拉的右边，他的双腿垂在墙的外侧。他想到那两只鸟。  
墙的外面是一座山丘，显得落差并不高。山丘上是广阔的草地，在月光下面，它们显出一种极深的浓绿色，山丘的远处则是森林，与他们身后的森林没有什么不同。外面的世界宛如梦境，又无比真实，当他们真的翻墙而过之后，留在他们身后的世界将会变成梦境。他们正停在一个节点上，他们将在此与旧世界道别。  
他们都没有动，并排坐在墙头上，夜风吹着他们，那是来自未知的夜风，未知的历史与未知的未来都在外面等待着他们。在他们属于乌托邦的最后一个夜晚，他们在看星星，它们看起来微弱而惨淡，却确确实实地存在着，闪耀着，像是不肯死去的孩子。  
“我们应当继续仰望天空，”若利说道，“但是我们现在也应当跃进黑暗。”  
“如果有任何人想回去——”  
安灼拉的话被一阵接二连三的否认声打断了。  
“别扫兴了，领袖，”古费拉克说。  
博须埃说：“这么酷的事儿，不能让你一个人做。”  
巴阿雷笑了起来，他是那种对任何事都能笑出声来的人。  
“我们走吧，”弗以伊说，“去找真正的自由。”  
公白飞没有说话，他仍然抬头望着星星——那是一个等待黎明者的姿态。  
格朗泰尔看着他，微笑起来，夜风拂动着他的额发，那双总是显出无所谓的神色的眼睛，此时却闪烁出一种微弱却真实存在的光来。  
“我也是一个。”他说。  
安灼拉伸出手去，他也微笑着，握住了格朗泰尔的手。

他们跳了下去。

FIN


End file.
